The Tale of The Dark Ones
by destieliscanon
Summary: Emma Swan is a princess with powerful, and dangerous magic. Killian Jones is an orphan living on the streets with his magical older brother Liam. What happens when Emma runs away from her parents after they pushed her away in fear of her magic? How will Killian react when he finds out not all magic is light? And will the princess and the orphan ever realise how similar they are?


The tale of the dark ones goes a little like this:  
Once upon a time there was a young princess named Emma Swan. Now, Emma wasn't your average princess, no, she was different, Emma possessed strong magical abilities. From the moment she was born her parents knew something just wasn't right with their darling daughter. When she was not yet 4 months old, Emma was already considered dangerous. She could move things with her mind and teleport herself and others into completely different rooms to the ones they were previously in. As soon as she turned 3, Emma could cause life threatening pain to those less that 50 metres away from her. Of course, the young princess had no control over her magic, but the king and queen did not seem to understand that. The minute things became serious Emma's parents would turn their back on their only daughter, the daughter who was in desperate need of their love and comfort. This caused Emma to isolate herself from the world, and live with the only thing she thought worth, her magic. Over time Emma's magic became stronger and stronger, and whilst she knew what she was doing was wrong, she carried on. You see, the only thing her parents had taught her by pushing her away, was that love was weakness. As she grew Emma forced herself to live by this one motto, and not only did it help her to inflict pain without feeling remorse or guilt, it helped her mature into one of the most feared sorceresses in the whole kingdom. Only one person completely understood Emma Swan, and that was Killian Jones.

Killian Jones and his older brother Liam were runaways. Since their parents had left them long ago, the two brothers lived on the streets, the only thing keeping them alive being Liam's glorious light magic. Each night young Killian would question why their parents abandoned them, and each night the answer would be the same, "They were scared of me little brother, so they left." Because he grew up in the presence of magic, Killian could never understand why it scared people. "Not all magic is like mine Killian," Liam would tell him, "Their is a power much greater and more dangerous that mine, dark magic is the most powerful magic of them all." At this Killian's eyes would widen in wonder and admiration, and he seemed to think of nothing greater than power to rule over others. Over the years the two brother grew further and further apart. This was mostly caused by Killian's desire to find and consume dark magic. Liam, on the other hand, stayed true to his origins, and carried on using his magic to help others. Eventually Liam had had enough of Killian's foolish dreams, "I've told you before brother, dark magic is too dangerous for a boy like you, or for anyone for that matter! You're too weak to ever have magic!" Killian vowed he would prove his weak-willed brother wrong, and little did he know, he already had. magic had always been inside of Killian, it had just yet to be activated. Liam had discovered his magic at a young age, when their parents had been arguing. Liam couldn't stand to see them fighting, so when he told them to stop a blinding flash of gold shot out of his hands. Magic is only ever awoken when the person of whom possesses it is angry. Depending on the reason one is angry will depend upon which kind of magic gets triggered. In that moment that Liam told his younger brother he was too weak, Killian's magic switched on. "I AM NOT WEAK!" A powerful black force made its way towards Liam, and in less than five seconds had drained him entirely of his life. During that moment Killian decided that he was never, ever going to be like his older brother, after all love is weakness.

On Emma's 22nd birthday it was clear what type of magic she wielded. Every time her magic was used for a bad deed, it became darker, until it eventually turned pure black. Evil didn't even begin to describe her, wicked, corrupt, insane even, were nothing compared to the wraith of Emma Swan. She even considered herself to be the most powerful in all the realms, though it was made clear she wasn't alone in the thought. On a quest to destroy the dark one and consume the magic herself, Emma met Killian Jones, in the height of his destruction. "And who might you be?" Killian questions, clearly sensing the same dark magic as his surrounding her, "Emma Swan, the most feared sorceress in all the realms. And you are?" Killian laughed, obviously amused at the mere thought of anyone being more powerful than himself, "Name's Killian Jones love, the most fear sorcerer in all the realms." Emma smirked, "We'll see about that." Magic flew out of both emma and Killian's arms, each as dark as the other, and each balancing the other out. "Our magic…" stuttered Emma, shocked at how similar they seemed to be, "Aye love, it seems we as just as powerful as each other." Emma smiled, for the first time in her life she smiled, "Yeah, it seems we are. How did you, how did you discover you had magic?" "Well, I was angry at my brother for calling me weak, and I, it just, I killed him." Speaking about his brother's death for the first time felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "And you, how did you, er, first find out about your magic?" Emma hesitated, not to sure on the answer, "I'm not really sure, I've had magic for as long as I can remember. My, my parents, they were always scared of me, they shut me out, so, so I ran away. Shut out love and kindness and let the darkness take over me. I've just always thought love was…" "Love was weakness," Killian finished her off, "I suppose that's how i've always lived too, alone, with only the darkness as company. It appears that you and I understand each other, love." Eyes widening in shock Emma shrugged, "Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?" "Aye, at least not much. You never told me why you were here Swan, care to enlighten me?" For once not caring what she exposed Emma answered truthfully, "I came here to kill Rumplestiltskin and become the dark one. I figured I wasn't as powerful as I thought and realised the only way to truly be the greatest was to take the title of the dark one." It felt good to talk to someone for once, thought Emma. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly why I'm here too. I suppose only one of us will leave with the thing we desire." Both their hearts sunk at the thought of no longer being the same, it felt good not being alone. "Perhaps there is a way for the two of us to share the power, to both become the dark one?" Emma's heart immediately sped up at the idea, "But how?" She knew it would be almost impossible, they both did, but maybe, just maybe it could be done. "Suppose if we both kill him at the same time the power will have no choice but to consume us both." "But what if it doesn't work, I don't want to be alone anymore." Emma finally admitted and was shocked to find Killian wanted the same thing, "Neither do I love, and I promise, you won't be, no matter what happens, I won't ever leave you." Looking up at him Emma grinned, "Good." Her lips were on his before either could change their minds. The kiss was passionate, and hungry, yet at the same time was everything the other had ever wanted, it felt like finally coming home. When they finally pulled away Emma was the one to speak first, "Come on," she grabbed his hand, "We've got a dark one to kill."

The journey to Rumplestiltskin's castle was a long one, but neither Emma nor Killian complained, for they were not alone anymore, they had each other. After a week of what seemed like endless travelling, they finally arrived at their destination. "Okay, just stick to the plan, I'll distract him whilst you get the dagger. Then you'll sneak up behind him and we'll stab him together." Emma clarified, "See you soon love." Killian poofed away. Slowly Emma strolled up to the rather large door and knocked loudly. "Come in dearie." Opening the door Emma cautiously made her way towards Rumple. "What do you want?" He asked sharply, "I uh…" "Well spit it out then!" Rumple exclaimed, clearly already agitated, "I, I came to make a deal." Emma stumbled on her words, catching Killian with the dagger in the corner of her eye, "I, I…" She caught a glimpse of a knife on the table next to her. Moving quickly she picked it up and plunged it into the dark one's chest. "That won't kill me dearie!" Laughed Rumple, "No, but this will!" Emma ran to join Killian as together they pierced the dagger into the back of Rumplestiltskin. "We did it!" Killian hugged Emma tightly as the former dark one fell the the ground in agony. "Together." Emma whispered as the darkness left Rumple and instead circle around her and Killian, before breaking in half and diving inside the two of them. "Are you okay love?" Killian asked once the darkness had completely entered them, "Yeah, I feel, I feel…" "Amazing, powerful...finally home?" Once again Killian correctly finished her sentence, "Yeah," breathed Emma, before cuddling deeper into Killian's arms. "I love you Swan," declared Killian as his arms wrapped protectively around the one person who ever truly understood him, "I know, and I love you too," Emma returned as the two dark ones looked into each other's now black eyes, "And I always will." 


End file.
